dungeons_and_bearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons and Bears Season 2: Memories
Prologue (Completed) Arien opens his eyes against the sun and finds himself in a graveyard, facing Bone's grave site stone throne. Bone suddenly reanimates to life, and greets a surprised arien. The group encounter a ghost, who proclaims she was one of the witches that Gustav burned at the stake, and that bone is cursed to keep living until he finds what he seeks. The duo then encounter Ollie, who is carrying a bouquet of flowers to Bone's grave. Ollie is happy to see Bone once more, and hands him the bouquet directly. Ollie reveals the heroes had just suddenly disappeared after their triumph over Nyarlarhotep and that it had been two years since they had been missing. They then encounter a knight who interrupts their reunion seeking to arrest Ollie and bring her in for questioning. They proclaim they are there on the orders of their new Queen, Queen Mordio, whom Arien recognizes as his wife and bone as his friend. Bone lauds his Lord status over the knights to get them to surrender. They instantly recognize bone, but do not recognize Arien. After Bone scares away the guards, Ollie warns the adventurers that it is not safe to talk in public and leads them to a tavern. Ollie explains Rita had ascended to the throne after Arien and the others disappeared, as no one was willing to lead after the Red Queen's assassination by the heroes. Rita's knowledge of the elder artifacts and magic made her invaluable, her ascendancy had been followed by heavy strife as neighboring forces had begun to attack the seemingly weak kingdom followed by assassination attempts and civil unrest. These factors had all gotten to Rita, who has become more distant and isolated. Before they can gather any more information, Freesia bursts in with a platoon of knights, and orders the patrons of the tavern to line up against the wall. Bone and Arien vehemently disobey her, to which she replies by drawing her claymore. They plead with her, but Freesia does not remember them, but is wary at the mention of her brother Nier. Bone is cleaved by Freesia's claymore and is flung through the front of the tavers, destroying the wall. Arien rushes Freesia, and bangs her head against a wall trying to get her to remember, freesia then knocks Arien back into a table, and also cleaves him into the street alongside Bone. Ollie appears beside them and begs them to flee, though they remain adamant they can get Freesia to remember. Ollie then summons two zombie familiars and force the heroes to flee down a long road, as Ollie stays behind to buy them time. Ollie is taken into custody and Freesia vows to hunt down the adventurers. The duo reach a middle road as the spell wears off and the zombie familiars turn to as and they find themselves on a divided path. They decide to press onward where they can climb a rock-face and come across a small puddle-like meadow. They are greeted by a woodland fairy named Lemon. Lemon is startled by the injured adventurers and asked them to drink of the dew in the meadow, promising it would heal their wounds.(mountain dew). Bone and Arien drink the dew and are healed instantaneously Bone rewards Lemon for her kindness with a peppermint, to which Lemon bids them farewell on their adventures. The duo reach a rock-face and begin to size up the wall. Bone attempts to hop up the entire mountain, but lands halfway. Arien then attempts walking up it, only to kick it and trigger a small avalanche that knocks bone off the cliff face. As the two are bickering a strange moth approaches the group and bumps into Arien. Angry, it climbs up into his nose and starts buzzing really loudly. The buzzing triggers rocks to fall down from the cliff and pelt the duo. Arien uses a lighter to scare the moth out of his nose, but it emerges a horrifying phlegm substance, which turns into a moth woman. Bone attempts to attack it, only to have it enter his own eye sockets. He shoves both hands into his eye sockets in an attempt to get the Moth woman out, but it bursts through his mouth and teeth instead. Arien then smashes it against the mountain, killing it. With its buzzing stopped the rock-face is stable. Bone quickly climbs up the rock face, then back down to tell Arien the mountain is safe, to which Arien picks Bone up, tired of his antics, and carries him all the way up. The group reach the top of the mountain and oversee a stable and a farm house, and a dark cave. Suddenly they run into a knight with golden hair the heroes recall was Goldenboy, the straight laced hero that they humiliated the day they assaulted the castle. Goldenboy professes he once held a grudge against them, but has turned to the recent new popular philosophy of religion. He had also become a heavy alcoholic and explains he was sent by Emi to meet them. Goldenboy ushers them into the farmhouse, to which he admits is his as "there isn't much a knight can do after he's disgraced." Goldenboy takes some questions from the pair, and reveals to them that the world is in worse shape than they left it. Killing the Red Queen lead to a lot of strife. Queen Rita attempted to do the best she could but without support she began to crumble. Golden boy mentions he had spent all the time training under Emi, and mentions Emi's terrible track record with teammates as to why he doesn't sign up for Nautilus. Arien tries to recruit Goldenboy to join Nautilus, but Goldenboy remains unsure. Arien also asks questions about Emi and Markvards whereabouts, to which he replies that Emi is on a top secret mission researching a newly formed island (reference to Keb Dnb) and Markvard has supposedly been killed in a lab accident or disappeared. Goldenboy suggest he would be more willing to help the adventurers as a team member if one would grant him a title. He asks bone to come up with a title of nobility for him, now determined to restore his honor. the prologue ends with Goldenboy revealing to the adventurers that his real name is Wally Senior. Preview of Episode 1: The dark cave beyond the simple farm rustles in the darkness. A faint sound, growing steadily, echoes forth into the sky, a precursor of things to come. Episode 1 (complete) Arien, Kei, and Dizzle are sitting in Wally Sr.'s home, when a strange knight comes down and begins making them breakfast. As they talk the knight is revealed to be Wally, as he had put on a set of cursed armor he got from Emi. Suddenly the group is attacked by more of the strange moth girls. Kei absentmindedly lets them in, but arien's quick trigger finger disposed of the intruders. Dizzle then sets another moth alight just as more moths take off the entire roof off Wally's house. the moth queen arrives and faces the adventurers. Dizzle shoots lightning at the Moth Queen, dropping her out of the sky, and forcing her to call on her larvae children. giant worms emerge and arien is quick to punch one in a flurry and put it down. Arien then grabs another one and swings it at the moth queen, but she dodges and it hits Dizzle instead. Dizzle uses vodoo magic to lift the moth queen into the air, and slam her violently into the ground till she is dead. Wally revives, having tripped during the battle, and chases after the last worm entering a cave. the adventurers follow and find themselves quickly lost. they encounter a huge hulking knight named Lopopo who is a very strange knight that smiles at them constantly and stretches. He proves to be fairly impervious as Dizzle and Arien are being pushed back by his massive strength. Markvard shows up and attempts to help them beat Lopopo but proves unsucessful. Tiberius then shows up, and in a surprise attack, breaks Lopopo's neck. the group then press onward and run into another knight, named Lepepe. Lepepe attacks them with a halberd but they all dodge and attack him. Arien breaks his armor, and lepepe is revealed to be a giant green frog named pepe. Lepepe steals Gustavs wizard hat and becomes a mage. Markvard uses a lightning packed punch uppercut and completely punches off Lepepe's head. The group then reach a steel door and Tiberius shouts at it, blowing up Gustavs eardrums but not opening it. then Markvard opens the door with a secret password, and they walk inside to find Edna was observing them from monitors in a laboratory. She accuses Arien of being the murderer and has not forgotten his misdeeds, as they bicker she attempts to summon a dragon only for Arien to counter her spell and cancel it. Markvard then attempts to give her a hug but is shot by her lighting. a blonde man then arrives and holds Edna, revealing to be Wally Sr. whom had gotten out of the armor. Arien wisely deduces what is about to happen and quickly gathers everyone and runs while Edna informs Wally Sr. that Arien murdered their parents. A furious Wally Sr. then dons his cursed armor and attacks the adventurers as they attend to flee to a nearby town. they become heavily injured, with arien being struck by a spear and at 2 health, only with Markvard to come through by erecting a shield to bind and contain Wally, Wally Sr. then issues a bloodoath of vengeance against euro, insinuating he is the reason why there were so many wally jr's attacking them. The group finally arrive at the town, and Arien proclaims a solution. He proposes they kidnap Queen Rita. a thief overhears this, and introduces herself to the adventurers as Rue, a thief by trade. She tells the adventurers they are currently in the town of Fallowspear, a seedy place populated by thieves and undesirables. Rue then hands arien a coin, and informs the group they may be able to find the help they need if they go to the tavern at the end of the road. Rue then disappears into the crowd, leaving the group no other option but to follow her advice. They enter the tavern and come across the owner, a suave man named Lars. Lars knowingly understands why they are there, and asks information about the target they are interested in. Lars can really lay the charm and is seen as a very smooth and charismatic man. Arien strikes a deal with Lars, he will assasinate a target for Lars, and Lars will then provide support for the group to kidnap Rita. Lars offers them a room for the night so they may rest. The group decides to turn in for the night and heal all their wounds. Episode 2 (Complete) The group wakes to a knock at their door. It is Rue, the thief that had guided them to Lars tavern. Rue makes friendly chatter with the adventurers and coaxes them to come outside. She offers them a small tour of the area. Pointing west from the Fallowspear square, Rue explains to the adventurers that there is a trading market of Goblins there, called the Goblin Market, and advises they do not eat any of the fruit. She then points east to a wealthier district where elves of former wealth and status live. She explains that elves of the aristocracy live there, and some have begun to worship a new age religion known as Christianity. Rue gestures ahead of them to an area called Farmlands, and reveals her real reason for asking them out was to accomplish Lars favor and kill the target. Rue reveals she has been assigned to watch over them while they conduct the operation. Rue explains the target has grey hair and long ears (to which the group deduce it might be an elf as she had been talking about them before) and states she is growing fond of them, then disappears. The group head into the farmlands and come across a muddy rice field, which they begin to wade through. Bone finds a straw hat in the mud, prompting its owner Papa Franku, to reveal himself and declare its his hat. The group attempt to attack him but Franku calls for help and summons Pinkman (a guy in a pink zentai suit) to help him. Tiberius then summons Greenman (a guy whom hops on Pinkman and declares he's "Gay") before chasing Pinkman off. As they face down Papa Franku he then produces a belt and hangs himself from a nearby tree, ending the battle. The group witness Greenman eating Pinkman and press onward, reaching a field of carrots. Before they can react, a giant carrot sticks out of the ground and attacks them. Tiberius tries to bite it but it swallows him whole. Gustav then attempts to fire on it with a cannon but the cannon gets stuck and explodes, hurting the entire party. Bone then attempts to send the carrot into space, only to have it return on him in terminal velocity and strike him like a meteor, hurting him and Tiberius. Arien finally fires at the carrot, firing precisely around Tiberius, freeing him. Tiberius then punts the carrot high into the sky, where it lands on an orphanage. The group finally reach their destination, a hole in the ground with a sign on it. Gustav with upmost finesse, destroys the sign with his fist, breaking a knuckle. The creature rises from the hole to great them, revealing itself to be a large fat grey rabbit named Bugs. Bugs begins to have a very relatable conversation with Gustav, as he identifies as christian and complains about Lars and his cronies enacting laws to gradually steel his land, and his dislike of elves in general, seeing them as thieves. he justifies this as why he has giant mutated carrots to protect his home and argues against regulations that would ban them. Bone suddenly places his hands on Bugs neck and attempts to strangle him. Bugs, fearful, pleads with them. Arien then coldly shoots Bugs in the face, exploding his head and killing him instantly, his fat body thuds heavily on the floor. Rue reveals herself, confirming that "they had the guts to go through with it". Gustav finds a golden bible and a golden 18k carrot from Bugs home, and they begin their journey home. Rue explains to the adventurers ideas she feels about wealth and love, with Arien convincing her that only coin has real value. Rue then decides to tell the group about the Elven Kingdom, a long lost home to all elves and a great city and trading hub. Rue relates that the elves wish to reclaim it, but many of them feel they have no hope of doing so. Rue relates that elves now wander from place to place searching for a home. The group finally arrives at the city and meet up with Lars, and brief him on the events that transpired. Rue produces the golden bible and gold carrot, having pickpocketed Gustav. Lars returns the golden bible to Gustav, but decides to keep the carrot as payment for having them borrow his best agent. Lars assigns Rue to help the adventurers with their mission and gives Arien the blueprints detailing 3 entry points for the kidnapping plan for Rita. Lars wishes them luck and exits. Rue then decides to change into plain clothes to guide the adventurers to Star Majora to get to Rita. She leads the adventurers outside and has a fun conversation with them, until the night wind blows up her skirt. The group resolve to journey onward and reach a campsite. On the side we learn Wally Sr. has survived, but the spell cast by Markvard has damaged his internal organs. Being hooked up to a machine, Wally Sr. has commanded Edna to keep cloning him and making more Wally's to send after the adventurers. Edna advises against her brother, citing that every Wally is progressively losing their sanity, but Wally Sr. is obsessed with vengeance and doesn't pay heed to his sisters warnings. Edna is then seen entering a cave with dragons in it, dismayed at her brother's reckless behavior. Episode 3 (Complete) Rue leads the adventurers to Drakkenguard, a mysterious town shrouded in mist where remnants of an elven military force reside. Rue runs into an old spy friend whom shares a warning to the adventurers just before they enter the town. The group begins to have their suspicions about Rue being some sort of spy. As they enter Drakkenguard, they stumble upon a naked woman, chained and being harassed by a strange man. The group immediately confront him, with Gustav offering to buy the slave from the young man. In secret, Bone steals the young woman and flees with her, vanishing out of sight. The adventurers escape the situation and Rue leads them to her contact in town, a voluptuous witch named Greta. The adventurers haphazardly attempt to source information from her. Greta explains a coronation is taking place in the town, where a foreign stranger named Lolli has taken control of the Drakkenguard. Rue then argues with the adventurers on how to handle the situation. they agree Lolli has become a dangerous element and Rue wishes to eliminate her. Rue argue with the adventurers, citing all their previous instances of adventuring and rescuing (usually involving large scores of destruction) and demands that if she is to work with the adventurers they have to show some subtlety. Rue declares that only Lolli shall die and no one else, lest they spark an international incident. the group begrudgingly agree with Rue's terms and they follow Rue as she leads them to a local shop where they can procure costumes. Rue asks them to wait at a specific spot and runs off to scout the area ahead. Soon enough, a strange guard begins eyeing Bone. Bone, in anger, smacks the strange guard, but that only serves to excite him. Another guard appears upon hearing the commotion but stops in his tracks when he sees the strange guard. The other guard declares the strange guard is actually Gorehole, an infamous rapist of the war. The group is immediately intimidated by Goreholes lecherous attitude, Gustav tries to reason with him, but ends up being french kissed by him instead, losing reputation. Gustav regains his reputation by french kissing Gorehole instead, thereby raping the rapist. Kei then bites off Gorehole's hand and Bone lands the finishing blow by grabbing Gorehole by the testicles and throws him into the air, where he lands on a boat docked nearby. The group then decide to flee the scene and run into a young girl named Alice, Alice approaches them warmly, offering them healing tonics and shelter. She offers Pooka her address should they need shelter. The group then cross a fork in the road where on the left side they hear rattling chains. Arien climbs overhead and sees a man with a pyramid head coming towards them. Bone runs toward the sounds of the chains, but slips at the last second. Arien drags the group to the right where they find a strange bunny, complaining about being late. Bone decides to listen to Rue and back steps till he and the adventurers are once more where Rue told them to wait. Rue appears and reveals to them she had them wait there because that was where the shop is. The group walk into the shop and meet a man with a strange tall hat named Cornell. Cornell takes the measurements of the adventurers and lets them pick outfits while he informs them of the girl whom has seized control in the region. They learned the leader, "Lolli" is a mercenary leader and has taken control of the Drakkenguard by bragging about her many achievements, such as eliminating the Red Queen. The adventurers furious about their credit being stolen, rush to the coronation. There they find that "Lolli" is none other than Henrietta, Tiberius' companion and now a mercenary leader. Henrietta is demanding that all the people of the town swear loyalty to her, and brings up a civilian to execute as an example. Just in time, the adventurers jump into the front of the stage, and try to convince Henrietta of being her old comrades, Henrietta is distrusting of them, when Rue, taking advantage of the distraction, shoots Henrietta in the arm, knocking her unconscious. The group then grab Henrietta and avoid the flanking guards, running down the alley looking for Alice's house. They break down a door, to a very startled Alice, and begin attempting to board it up. Gustav rubs his hands into the splinters while Arien fixes the door. The group then attempt first aid on Henrietta's arm and frantically attempt to heal her by jiggling the arrow in her arm. Alice proves to be an adept medic and heals Henrietta immediately, first knocking her out with chloroform then patching her wound. The adventurers then confront Rue, whom they suspect knows more than she has led on. Rue produces a Nautilus Medal, confirming the groups suspicions. Rue explains that she is part of the Nautilus members that had been stretched apart to the farthest reaches of the land. Even though the rest of the world has no memories of the adventurers, the members of Nautilus do. Blamed for the death of the Red Queen, Nautilus' funding was cut off and the group was scattered. some turned to odd jobs such as spying and assassination to make ends meet. Emi had tasked Rue with spying and aiding the adventurers but finally had to reveal herself. Rue splits off from the group to find an exit out of the city while the group rest at Alice's house. Alice serves the group tea and they lull themselves to sleep. When they come to, they are chained to the basements, and Alice has revealed her identity as a mass murderer and her desire to eat them. while she leaves to make preparations the adventurers break free of their bonds. Alice returns and upon seeing the adventurers free, summons a group of skeleton soldiers to fight them. The group fights valiantly, with Arien beating three of them to death, forcing out a demonic entity that has attached itself to Alice. The group successfully remove the entity, which then transfers to Henrietta. Bone smacks Henrietta, breaking her jaw and forcing the entity to slither away into the darkness. The young girl then pounces on Gustav, attempting to stab him, but Henrietta boots her off, Alice becomes hysterical, warning the adventurers of something coming and flees. The group hear the rattling chains once more and prepare themselves to fight when Rue walks in holding rusty chains. she explains she has found an exit out of the place and leads the adventurers out of town. Henrietta explains why she is sneaking away when she is practically the queen, prompting her and Rue to have an argument. The day ends with the adventurers returning to the beaten path, once more journeying onward. Special Holiday Xmas Episode: Kei's Quest The group run into Tul Na Kei, whom has requested their help in fighting down a strange guy in a red suit. The group then head out, entering a strange Halloween themed town, and run into a skeleton in a pinstripe suit named Jack. Arien then uppercuts Jack, with Jack responding with an area attack, Bone then punches Jack's head into orbit. the group then enter a cave and find a strange furry thing, just as Selkie Esteed, Emi's servant, joins the fray. The strange fuzzy creature rises, revealing it to be the grinch, and Selkie succeeds at seducing it. Gustav then pulls the grinch creature off it as Tiberius battles it for the job of santa. Selkie then uses magic to shrink The Grinch down into a tiny creature. Selkie then summons red roses that leech l;life from their enemies and does critical damage. The adventurers attacks cause an avalanche, as Selkie and Arien have a heated argument about Arien badmouthing Emi. Santa claus then suddenly appears and attacks the group. It is revealed Santa is in fact a failed experiment from an alien invader named Zim, whom them dresses up in his own Santa costume and attacks the group. Arien defeats it with an Inferno Hug and bone uses his key to open a mysterious box. The box is shown to have Emilianus inside it, to which he reveals he is a secret santa, and the whole quest had been a test. as a treat, he challenges the group to a duel. Emi easily holds his own against the group, to which he scoffs at their haphazard attempts to harm him. Emi is then struck by Arien in the chin, and in a flash, has punched them all in the gut. Emi ends the duel and reveals their training has come too an end and congratulates the adventurers for no longer being Nautilus recruits, but full fledged members. A graduation ceremony is held and Emi grants the members all new enchanted elder weapons and objects. Bone receives a steel crown that increasess durability and allows him to mold liquid steel. Arien receives a dual barrel pistol that he can infuse with two types of elemental magic at a time. Gustav receives a gunblade halberd, that can siphon elder power by channeling it onto himself. Pooka receives an Explosive Flail, that explodes when hitting something. The group is then reinforced by Emi's words, with Emi recognizing them as full members now. Emi then reveals Hurricane is being hunted by Rita and kingdom forces, Ollie is being transported from prison to prison. and Nautilus possessing an extensive spy network. Emi lastly, recommends they name their weapons then departs, wishing the adventurers the best of luck. Episode 4-Valentines- (Finished) The adventurers are drinking at the tavern when confronted by the Guardians of Love, messengers who challenge their opponents before delivering their mail. After Arien non chalant kills the first guardian a nervous ninja girl they are met by the 2nd Guardian, Richard the Vanity, a knight of beauty. Bone quickly dispatches him by taking the iron from his blood. The group then face the 3rd Guardian, Solo the Passion Flame, a chronic masturbator. Arien shoots off his hand during an intense battle, then markvard uses his magical spell of gunfire, gunning down solo. the group face the 4th guardian, Madness, who is absorbed by gustav in an attempt to change back into a male (he was previously turned female by markvards imp magic) Gustav absorbs the 4th into his mind, where Gustav was able to use him for counsel. The group then face the 5th, a giant orc. The giant orc states he is just a courier and leaves the adventurers with a box. the box opens, revealing a highly advanced assassination robot named Sasha, whom throttles the adventurers. the group learns the robot is targeting all the old adventurers, including Rita. The 4th guardians name, is revealed to be the guardian of Madness and Love, Love being the name that Freesia bears. The group finally return back to the tavern and have a conversation with a strange girl in a bear cloak, whom offers them a cryptic warning. Jbro accidentally destroys Rita's valentines letter and the group is left wondering what it was. Episode 5 (complete) The party travels to a strange mountain town called Innsmouth, where they find a strange cult in a coffee shop type church, worshipping an ancient being named Dagon. Rue runs into her sister Yin, who exclaims that she had vanished for many years. Yin proclaims she has broken her oath as an assassin and orders her death, as the group is surrounded by fish people and assassins, Arien makes a judgement call and flings himself, Rue and Kei down a waterfall, where they crash into the rocks below, but survive. Arien has broken his Arm in the fall, and his friends lay unconscious when he begins to see strange dark creatures emerge from the sea. he realizes they are attracted to sound and tries his best to crawl away despite the creatures drawing closer. Markvard suddenly appears and saves Arien, driving the monsters back with a great fire blast. Kei and Rue wake up and the group quickly flees the ridge, hotly pursued by the assassins. they stop in a forest clearing, where they come across an obelisk that kei accidentally destroys. The group fight off the assassins, till the disturbance wakes up an ancient monster known as a Shoggoth, the monster slaughters the assassins and gravely wounds Yin by crushing her. Markvard summons an ancient Eldritch guardian that is annihilated instantaneously by the Shoggoth. Kei fires a flaming Arrow into its eye causing it to stagger, and Markvards magic teleports them away. Yin dies of her injuries, and a sorrowful Rue cries. Nyarlarhotep reveals himself, actually being a disguise of Markvard, and treatens them. Rue makes a reference that Markvards son had been born, and he should be there. Episode 6 (complete) the group hears that there has been a thief stealing from a local community and that they have been requested to help solve the case. The group move to interrogate the victim only to find out it is their old friend prospero, Rita's adoptive dad, who doesn't remember them. They agree to help their old friend, to which Prospero expresses he feels quite familiar with them, and assures Arien is a good young man. The goup investigate the back of the house, where they find a door with scorch marks, and a bottle of wine that came from the local tavern. they track down the tavern in question and meet with a batender who tells them their friend was making a mess the night before. The group moves upstairs where they find Rue, who had just woken up and is hung over. The group notice the room is filled with all the stolen valuables and empty wine bottles, Rue explains that a short green person was hitting on her all this time and was offering her all sorts of gifts and buying everyone drinks. she reveals the person must be a recent traveler and ha the room right next to hers. The adventurers quickly decide to break down the door and come face to face with a small green frog named Keroro. Keroro attempts to escape only for arien to shoot him and make him trip. another green alien named Zim comes up to the doorway, and upon seeing the scene unfold, flees. Gustav promptly catches him. Next, a strange green dog emerges from Rue's room, and Arien hits it with a fireball, revealing a strange robot named Gir. Zim breaks free and he and Gir make a quick escape. Rue believes the source of the thefts leads back to the person in control of the black market operation in the area. The group head to the meeting point to find Hurricane, the witch, working the counter. Hurricane is working on gathering money to rebuild her destroyed bases that the others destroyed two years ago, but does not remember the adventurers. Gustav tries to appeal to Hurricane, but she cannot remember. Hurricane surrenders the goods after the adventurers appeal to her, and Gustav gives her a ring, promising to return. The group return to Prospero's home to find him murdered, and the numbers "616" etched into the wall. The group decides to retreat to the tavern. The group receives a message that Ollie is being held in Fort Gorgon, the group resolves to rescue her and turn in for the night. Episode 7 (Complete) The group sets out but is accosted by the young girl named Alice, who in reality is a Vampire. Bone cuts her in half and Dunidar takes out two slime creatures and puts the rest in time out. The group follow a familiar valley road and come across the same golem that Henrietta was found with. The group fight the golem one more time, with arien smashing it's face in with a warhammer. The adventurers arrive at Fort Gorgon, and are immediately pelted by mortar fire, Gustav destroys the west side of the fort with his gunpowder canon. Bone then destroys the northern tower, and Arien destroys the eastern one. The group move in to find a young paladin knight named Airn, who they had fought alongside with in the past. Airn attempts to stop them, much to the mockery of the adventurers. Airn's superior, Commander Haze then appears. Seeing Airn fraternizing with the adventurers she executes her as a traitor, decapitating her. After a brief battle, Bone then decapitates Haze, and the adventures press on. The group run into 3 other knights, one of whom is killed in a sandstorm arien had magically summoned. The other two, Hally a halberd user, and Eyepatch an old woman with a katana, then fight the adventurers. In a vicious fight, Arien breaks Hally's armor and stabs her with the sharp point of an axe. Eyepatch is revealed to be a mercenary, and after careful talk with Arien, he convinces her to yield. The group find the dungeon and are surprised to see an imprisoned Bin Aladdin, whom had survived the fall in the river. Gustav attempts to rescue him but breaks his lock pick in the lock, Bone then pulls the steel bars of the prison apart to release Bin, but then punches him in the rib cage so hard it collapses. As he lays dying, they find Ollie, who credits Bin for her safety all this time. Ollie is angered by Bone's treatment of Bin and shows him little affection. The group save Bin, and then head outside, only to run into Freesia. Before she can react the group jump over the fort wall and into a moat that connects to the river. they ride the river down until they reach the riverbank. Ollie decides to take everyone to relative safety, and they travel to an old familiar tavern in Minor star named "The Royal Cock". The group decide to call it a night and head to bed. Episode 8 (Complete) the group lodge find themselves on a journey with Rue, where they run into an old woman that is affiliated with nautilus, she offers them fresh wash of clothes if they could find a local boy who has gone missing recently. The group head to the location, where after some exploring, find a cavern by the sewer. Before they enter, they are approached by a monster hunter named Gerald. Gerald wonders why these amateur monster hunters are hunting his bounty, the Boxtrolls. The group explains they are after the kid and they are doing the job for free, leading for Gerald to chuckle. Gerald explains he will collect the bounty on them, and let them fulfill their job, and promptly leaves.The adventurers enter the sewers where they come across a small troll wearing a box, eating psychedelic mushrooms, and a sleeping werewolf that is startled by the trolls outbursts. Arien inquires the werewolf to the whereabouts of the missing boy to which the werewolf replies that the Troll KIng has him. The group scare off the werewolf and pick up some psychedelic mushrooms before heading out into another room. In the room they find a big troll attempting to access a network with a small device. The group become irritated that he will not move aside and begin to fight. Tiberius sticks a knife into the troll's eye socket and forces the knife deeper till he stabs the brain. The troll then dies and the adventurers press on to the next room, which is packed with skeletons. The group finds a bigger troll that is a shaman and uses psychedelic mushrooms to aid him in battle. the battle rages until Arien strikes the final blow by hitting him to hard his skull sinks into his chest. The group finally find the young boy, living in the sewer with the Box trolls and attempt to take him, when they come face to face with the Troll King, a giant old troll named Euradite. Arien fights the Troll King alone, incurring massive damage and having all his limbs broken. Gustav saves him at the last second, followed by Tiberius and Kei. While the group is fiercely battling him, Tiberius shows great consideration to the Troll King, earning his great admiration. The Troll King yields, revealing he had only taken the kid as he needed an heir to the throne, he finds Tiberius to be a worthy successor and grants him the title of Troll King, before taking his eternal rest. The group head out and turn in the child to the old lady, and then stay at her home for the night to recuperate. Episode 9 (Complete) The group wakes up in the morning to find the old woman dead and a strange girl brandishing a machete at the door. they fight until Arien disarms her. She activates a bomb vest she had on and detonates as the adventurers quickly jump out a window to safety. The adveturers have a lengthy talk with Rue about trust and secrets she had kept from them. Rue explains she had lost alot on this adventure too, and her commitment shouldn't be questioned. Rue asks the adventurers how they keep adventuring despite all the horrible things that happen to them, realizing she doesn't fit in with the group as she is still grieving for her sister. The group find a barn to rest in only to become harassed by a strange skin walker girl that wants them to let her in. The group then hear a farmer who came out to investigate in all the commotion and is promptly killed by the skinwalker who wears him like a suit. The skin walker continues to entreat the adventurers until Bone accidentally lets her in. The group fight off the terrifying monster as she changes and morphs, finally becoming a tapeworm, she slithers inside Gustav. Finding no other choice, Bone reaches into Gustav's anus and retrieves the worm girl. The skin walker then attempts to bite off her tongue before Arien stops her by using a freezing bullet on her mouth. The group capture her and continue on their journey. Episode 10 (Completed) The group scale a mountain with Rue, who informs them she has found Edna's base, and that a secret elevator inside can transport them to the courtyard of the castle, allowing them to bypass the defenses. The group is stopped from entering the mountain base by a young assassin girl, whom Rue reveals she was a former student of the order, but was expelled for being too soft and not being able to kill. The girl attacks the adventurers to keep them from getting close until Gustav immobilizes himself and the others in concrete. As Rue goads Seliel into killing them, Arien sucker punches her and breaks everyone free. The group decides to leave her alive. The group enter the strange base which turns out to be a research and testing facility. He group is suddenly set upon by a large powerful knight. The group learns in is a variation of Wally Jr. the crazed knights that have attacked them in the past. This Wally Jr, known as Wally the 8th; provides a fromidable challenge to the adventurers. the group are driven back by his powerful stance and attacks until Gustav spills oil on him. Bone then runs him through with a very large sword, the sword penetrating Wally 8 causes friction from the steel and he is set alight. Wally 8 is impaled and then burns to death. The group next walk upon a dangerous catwalk, and come across another Wally Jr. named Wally the 14th. Wally 1 reveals he has lighting powers and channels it through his sword and on the catwalk handrails. Arien fires a fireball at him, but Wally 14 deflects it with his shield. Bone attempts to stop him only to be shocked by his sword and sent flying. Gustav then throws a glass of water on him, causing him to explode, and destroying the catwalk. the group find themselves tumbling into the darkness which leads to a chute, transporting all the adventurers into another room, where another Wally Jr. awaits. Wally the 26th, a mage user, then attacks the group. However his demeanor in very cordial and the adventurers grow to have respect for their enemy. Wally 26 proves to be quite powerful, keeping the adventurers on their toes. However as he grows weak from over exerting himself, Bone stabs him, causing him to yield. He warns the adventurers of his horrible existence, and the conditions the other Wally's are in. He grants them sagely advice before finally dying. Gustav then collects his helmet. Arien and the group then decide to destroy the laboratory, burning everything, which in turn painfully kills all the Wally Jr.'s The group then run into another room, and find a communication spell and a mirror used by Edna to communicate with them. She criticizes the group for their world savior mentality and explains the purpose of the Wally Jr.'s security to the kingdom. Edna knows the far and the adventurers actions have vastly depleted their kingdom's number of personnel. her work had also gone to attempting to help her brother, and splicing the clones of wally with others to give them unique abilities. She then reveals her greatest weapon, Wally 90. a very powerful wally with reactive armor, enhanced battle instincts and gene splicing with the DNA of the group., allowing him to use their abilities. The group conduct an epic battle with Wally 90 who pushes them all to the edge. Wally 90 is able to copy Arien's elemental bullet attack, share Bone's attacking patterns, and summon a halberd and a bow. The party is completely beat up as Wally 90 counters all their attacks and uses their own. The group finally break his armor exposing him, and Kei then pounces on him, and gnashes at his face with her teeth. Wally cannot shake her off and promptly dies. Bone collects his arm from Wally 90, but before Arien can claim any loot, the body suddenly self destructs with a bomb on his body that was accidentally triggered. The group head into the next room where they find Edna lying over the bed of her brother, who is now very weak since they last fought. She explains the cloning process takes a huge toll on the body, and he is nearing the end of his life. Edna is challenged by Arien on why the Wally Jr.'s have been after them all this time, seemingly before she created them. Edna informs him that all the Wally's created in her lab are accounted for, and she does not have access to time travel technology. Before the group can ask anymore questions, Edna reveals she had drank a poison 20 minutes ago, handing the vial to Arien. Edna bends over her brothers body and passes away, cursing that she never got her revenge. Wally Senior wakes up so see his sister has died and asks the adventurers to pull his plug too, and he can't bear to live without his sister. Arien complies and unplugs his life support. The group decide to destroy the lab on their way out despite Rue's warnings, and head to the elevator, only to discover a strange pod bearing Arien's name and the numbers 616. The group head up the elevator and detonates the lab, destroying everything. The group run into a strange girl wearing a bear cape and a crown, who complains they destroyed her workplace. She reveals that the laboratory belonged to the kingdom and that Edna and herself were chief researchers. As the group departs from the bear cape girl and head into the courtyard they are greeted by Freesia Love, who had been waiting for them. In a preview, the pod titled 616 was shown to be empty, and Emi is shown giving counsel to Rita about a dress she should wear to look more regal and the impending approach of the heroes. Rita had received the news of Edna's death, to which Emi excuses himself to let Rita grieve. Episode 11 (Completed) Freesia had been waiting for the adventurers, confronting them for threatening the queen's safety. Freesia reveals her sword, Excalibur, a holy sword bathed in bright light. The battle commenced with both sides fighting fiercely. Gustav realizes he is immune to Freesia's holy sword, and gains the advantage. The group fight until Freesia is forced to activate a darker form, her attacks grow increasingly more wild. Arien knocks her to the ground and bashes her head however, forcing her to remember them. Freesia's summons the last of her strength for what the others believe is her last attack, but it turns out Freesia's last move heals the party slightly. The adventurers then enter the castle and run into Emilianus, the first hero, who tells them they cannot proceed. Emi stays ambiguous as the adventurers demand info from him. The group then attacks Emi, who summons the Dream Lord Remor to battle them. At the last minute, Arien 616 arrives. It turns out that Emi had been waiting for him to reveal himself, and the duo do battle, allowing the group to sneak away. Episode 12 Finale (Completed) The group finally reach RIta's chambers, where Arien finds Rita huddled on the floor. She stands up to confront the adventurers, asking if they came to assassinate her. Arien smacks her making her come to her senses, she realizes that the intruders are actually Rita's old friends. They have a tearful meeting and the group tell her all about the adventures they had has gone through to get to her. The group then asks about the 2 year gap and why no one remembers them. Rita reveals that they had mysteriously disappeared two years ago, and she had inherited the crown in the ensuing power vacuum. Given the devastation the adventurers made by assassinating the Red Queen, Rita thought it wise to cast a spell making everyone forget the adventurers and their actions. Because the kingdom lacked protectors, she had also contracted Edna to create clones of Arien to protect the kingdom. Before they could learn anymore, Arien 616 bursts into the room and seemingly aims his weapon at RIta, before the heroes can react, Arien 616 fires the weapon into the ceiling, and a hooded figure drops down. The group are shocked to learn that it is Rue, their Nautilus comrade. Rue reveals that she was actually the one orchestrating the attempts on the heroes in a bid to earn their trust and get closer to Rita. Rue reveals she is a time traveler from the future, a future where Nautilus has secured control. Nautilus wishes to remove Rita as she is detrimental to their plans. Rue then pulls a crossbow, and before they can react, shoots Rita with a poisoned crossbow bolt. As the group rushes to Rita's aid, Rue beats a hasty retreat, jumping out of a window, and falling to the bushes below. Arien tries to shoot her, but misses and she escapes. The group gather around the dying Rita, who informs them there is a way to save her. Rita wishes the group and Arien a final farewell, and uses the last of her life to transport the group into the past, to the tavern in Minor Star where they first started their adventure. Ended 7/21/2018 Category:Adventure Logs